Out of Character, Out of Jealousy
by lifedream101
Summary: Love is complicated. Ron and Hermione figure this out in their journey towards finding their true love. A series of AU events through the POV of both Ron and Hermione. RHr. COMPLETE!
1. Introduction

Love is often the biggest miscommunication in our world. Senses are blurred, minds are hazy, and confidence is wavering.

She doesn't think he notices her. She thinks he only sees her as a friend, nothing less but nothing more. She doesn't catch the stolen glances, the dreamy eyes, or the silent sighs he emits every day. She doesn't hear the hints of affection in his voice as he quarrels with her. She doesn't know that he would gladly give up chocolate for life (chocolate!) for one single kiss with her.

He doesn't see the faint smile that plays upon her lips when she pretends to be cross with him. He doesn't witness the starry-eyed gazes she gives him in class. He doesn't feel the way her heart speeds up when he grabs her shoulder to catch her attention in the corridor before class. He doesn't know that she would give up reading forever just to spend some time wrapped in his embrace.

When a person feels they are unloved by the one they love, emotions go awry. Jealousy spikes to dangerous proportions, and sometimes what may seem like a good idea to gain attention can only cause problems. It is a twisted journey towards true love. All one can do is hope—hope it will all turn out in the end.


	2. Ron 1

Ron POV

She was hunched over a piece of parchment, scribbling away in the library when I walked in. I had just come to grab a book for a class, so when I saw her there my breath was stolen for a moment. I could feel my ears burn red, and my cheeks became hot. I realized the book I needed was directly behind her, so I lumbered over as manly as I could and tried to grab the book without attracting attention. I should have known it wouldn't happen that way.

My shaking hands clumsily dropped the book I had feebly grasped onto and it came crashing to the ground. Her head whipped up, wisps of her beautiful frizzed hair draped across her startled face. She looked stunning, as usual. I faltered for a moment, breathing her in. Damn.

A smirk spread across her face and she narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Ron… what exactly are you doing in the library. I didn't know you knew where it was."

Suddenly I was shaken out of my dreamy state.

"Oh fine Hermione, just because I don't live here and hibernate among the books it doesn't mean I don't come here once in awhile. At least my nose isn't connected to a book constantly."

Ouch. Her face turned red, and her eyes narrowed further.

"Ron will you ever just GROW UP?"

"Oh good one Hermione.. really clever." _If you only knew…._

"Shut up Ron, I'm tiring of your incessant childish games."

"Yeah well I'm already tired of your nagging, now if you don't mind I will just take my book and go." _Before I say something I regret…_

"Fine." She bent over her parchment once again and scribbled more furiously than before. I spun around on my heel and marched toward the door. As soon as I exited, I let out a sigh and slid against the wall and to the floor. I loved our quarrels because of their passion, but I hated the things that came out of my mouth. If I were to ever find out I'd hurt her with any of my snide remarks, I would never forgive himself.

Ginny walked by, arms linked with her newest fling Dean.

"Ron, what in the bloody hell are you doing sprawled on the floor like that?"

"Shut up…"

Ginny gave me a knowing glance. Damn her girl intuition, I could tell she knew of my Hermione obsession. She hinted around every so often, especially during the break before school this year. _Are you excited to go back to school? Who are you excited to see? Any special mates you can't wait to see again? Any girls? _She knew, she probably had always known. If only I could use that to my advantage…….. hmmmm. Suddenly something sparked inside my head..

**Please R&R… I need to know whether to continue! It will get better if I do, promise, I just need to ease into the story… sigh I love romance…**


	3. Hermione 1

**Author's Note to Weaselby-Baby.. AU means Alternate Universe. Basically it means I'm not following the basic plotline of the stories by excluding events from Half-Blood Prince and creating my own events instead… especially concerning Lavender.. etc. This is mainly because I haven't re-read the book enough to give a accurate following to the story. : ) And I don't think you are stupid for asking!**

Hermione POV

This year would be different. At least that's what I had vowed to myself. I wanted to win over Ron, I wanted to feel what its like to move beyond friendship and into something much more meaningful. I was embarrassed to admit that I had pined over him all summer. Even when Viktor had written me every week, I had fantasized it was Ron instead. But I hadn't heard a word from the insufferable (yet admittedly adorable) redhead.

So a couple days in, I had decided to sneak down to the library in between classes and copy a few pointers down from a book I had glanced upon every so often while studying. _Madame Amore's Guide to Getting the Bloke._ I had always been curious, but I most definitely decided now was the time. I needed a boost, a spot of help. I couldn't stand this feeling of longing anymore. It was getting rather pesky.

So there I was, scribbling down hints from a chapter with the silliest name—_Flirting for Femme Fatales—_when a great crash startled me from my writing. I twisted in my chair and immediately turned beet red. I quickly covered my parchment and tried to play off the situation.

"Ron… what exactly are you doing in the library. I didn't know you knew where it was."

He shook his head for a bit, and then screwed up his face in the most adorable fashion before throwing back a retort.

"Oh fine Hermione, just because I don't live here and hibernate among the books it doesn't mean I don't come here once in awhile. At least my nose isn't connected to a book constantly."

Inwardly I giggled. I loved these fights, they were the most passionate he would ever be towards me, I imagined. I managed to spit out a quick remark, while mocking anger.

"Ron will you ever just GROW UP!" _Please don't, I love you just the way you are._

"Oh good one Hermione.. really clever."

"Shut up Ron, I'm tiring of your incessant childish games." _Please stay…_

"Yeah well I'm already tired of your nagging, now if you don't mind I will just take my book and go."

I huffed half with mock-anger, and half with true disappointment, and went back to my note-taking with great fury. I wasn't going to get anywhere with this chapter, I realized. I needed to skip a bit deeper into the book and get at the real juicy info.

_Chapter 13 Jealousy is the Key._

Hmm… Jealousy? This could be interesting…

**Hehehe…. I love it! I hope I don't get redundant with the diff. points of view from situations! I wont do it all the time, just key moments… R&R**


	4. Ron 2

**Oops! I haven't added a disclaimer until now! So… to my disappointment I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters (although I wouldn't mind owning a sweet boy like Ron). That's ok though, no hard feelings toward JKR… she's incredibly brilliant.**

Ron POV

"Ginny.. come ON!" I pleaded for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Ron, no… I won't be your spy! Hermione is my friend. Why won't you just man up and ask her yourself?"

I could see this wouldn't be an easy task. I was desperate to know if Hermione would ever think of me in the way I thought of her. My mind went hazy for a moment just thinking about her..

"Ron! Snap out of it. If I were her I probably wouldn't like you simply because you are such a coward sometimes!" My face grew red and I looked at my lap in stunned silence. "Oh Ron, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Ginny had a true look of apology on her face.

"All I want you to do is drop some simple hints, my name here and there, find out exactly what she thinks of me. Its not so hard, Ginny." I looked at her with the biggest puppy dog eyes I could muster. Ginny sighed.

"Fine. But just once! And you owe me."

"Thank you, thank you! For a sister, you sure are brilliant!"

Later that day I dragged Harry away from Hermione and Ginny during lunch and sat a distance away. I kept glancing over at them every five seconds, wringing my hands in anticipation.

"Ron, what in the bloody hell do you keep staring at? Why didn't we go sit by the girls?"

"Shh! Hold up a bit." The girls were getting up from the table and about to leave the room. Ginny broke off from Hermione at the door and walked toward me with an annoyingly unreadable face. "Well?"

"Hi Harry." Ginny gave a brief girlish glance his way, and then looked at me. "Well what?"

"Oh come off it Ginny, you are having way too much fun with this. Just tell me!"

"What is going on here?" Harry looked completely confused, and Ginny giggled at his expression.

"Oh please, don't tell me you didn't know that our Ron here has an amazingly obsessive crush on Hermione!" I cursed my damn pale skin as I blushed for the hundredth time this week.

"What? Since when?" Harry glanced at me with surprise.

"Why is it that boys are so utterly dim when it comes to girls?" Ginny said this with a hint of exasperation that made me wonder if she was only talking about my situation or if she meant something more. I shook it off.

"Lets go Ginny, tell me what you know."

"Ok Ron, but I'm sorry to say that I'm not sure you are going to like what you hear.."


	5. Hermione 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…. _Sigh._**

"Hmmph" I sighed in annoyance as I glanced over at Ron yanking Harry's arm away from where I sat during lunch. I figured he must still be cross at me for our row in the library. I didn't have much time to ponder it however, as a small energetic voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hi 'Mione!" Ginny Weasly plopped down next to me and grinned.

"Oh hi Ginny…" _Sigh._

"What's wrong? You look like you swallowed a Chocolate Frog whole or something."

"Oh nothing, just your brother is a right prat!" _SIGH!_

"Hmm, sounds like he's getting on your nerves yet again. Why do you let him get to you so? Is it maybe because you like him a bit more than you let on…?" Ginny trailed off and stared at me in anticipation. I could feel my cheeks turn pink and I wondered if I should just confess my secret. Perhaps Ginny could help me out!

I opened my mouth to confess, but a thought popped into my head. _Madame Amore's Guide said that jealousy is the surefire way to grab a boy's attention. Never let on that you are keen on a boy, rather make it seem that you have your sights on another._ This would be the perfect chance to let Ron know that she was a girl who didn't need his affections. If Ginny let it slip that I had a love interest, maybe he would become green with jealousy and sweep me off my feet instead.

"Hermione? Earth to Hermione!" Ginny looked at me expectantly. I merely flipped my hair over my shoulder (Chapter 1 in _Madame Amore_, Flirting Technique #5) and casually brushed her question aside.

"Of course not, I have another boy in mind." Ginny looked surprised at this.

"Oh, I see. Who?"

"Oh nevermind, but I'll tell you this—he's much more appreciative of me than that, that, Ron Weasley!" Oops, I said that with a bit too much emotion. Fearing I had over-dramatized the whole situation, I stood up to leave. "Well Ginny, nice talking to you, see you around." And with that I walked out of the hall with as much composure as I could carry, when deep inside I was shaking with fear. What if jealousy was not the way to Ron's heart? What if I had messed things up royally? What had I gotten myself into?

**Sorry so short, but I want to end there. I'll update soon though. Oh, and who's as excited as me for the movie GOB to come out! I know I'm going to the midnight showing for sure! yay**


	6. Ron 3

"She what?" My face fell in disbelief and I stared down at my plate of food. Suddenly I didn't have my usual appetite.

"I'm sorry Ron, that's what she said. She has a love interest. Some boy here in Hogwarts I'd assume." Ginny reported sadly. She had only been teasing when she had told me that Hermione didn't like me, I could tell. The fact was, she explained later, she had thought for sure that her friend had a thing for me all along.

"Oh, um.. ahem… well that's ok, I, um, I don't mind.." My tongue was moving in slow motion while my mind rapidly worked through the numerous boys in the school. Dean… no Ginny had only just broken up with him…. Thomas Frie… no too much of a jock… Neville? No… too much of a friend. My head began to spin. "Hey mates, I don't feel so well, think I'm gonna lie down for a bit."

I stood up shakily and wandered up the stairs to my room. On the way up, however, I saw a sight I never thought I'd see.

Hermione Granger, walking out of her room. Ok, so that's normal enough. But Hermione Granger, wearing a low cut t-shirt, and fitted jeans was not. The shirt was an eye-catching shade of purple, causing her eyes to look an even deeper brown underneath the swipe of lavender eyeshadow on her lids. Her lips were glossed over, and her eyelashes seemed a bit longer, and they made her whole face look very seductive. My stomach did back flips.

"Oh, hi Ronald. I have a free period so I decided to change out of those stodgy robes and head to the common room. What are you up to?"

_Talk… Talk dammit! She said something to you, why aren't you talking? Oh yea, because something out of your wildest dreams just stepped into reality and you are freaking out right now… freaking…out…. SAY SOMETHING!_

"Er, yea." _Idiot._

"Yea what?" Hermione looked at me curiously, but before I could answer, Lavender Brown called out to her to follow her to the common room. "Sorry Ron, gotta go. Talk to you later?"

"Class, I'm going to class!" _Git, stupid stupid git._

"Ok.. well bye." A faint smile played upon her glossy lips and I melted as she spun around and walked away. Why was I being so ridiculous? She had acted like the same Hermione, she only looked different. MUCH different. _But that didn't matter to you before… You still liked her no matter what she looked like._ I frowned. I loved the new look… eye candy… but what if this meant a new Hermione? I wasn't sure I liked the thought of that at all.


	7. Hermione 3

My face felt like it was going to split open from the smile I'd plastered across it. I couldn't help it! It had worked! Lavender had been all too willing to give me a makeover, and apparently it was for the better. Ron had been absolutely tongue-tied and I had played it so cool. I was beaming with pride. _Phase 1, complete!_

"So, Hermione, I hear you have a new love interest!" Lavender looked at me, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Um, well sort of. It's not an interest actually, more of me looking for an interest. I'm getting bored with being alone."

"Ahh! I see, hunting for a new crush. What about Harry? He's already your good friend, and you must admit he's dreamy!" I made a face at this, Harry? Besides, I could tell Ginny had lingering feelings for him. Lavender noticed my grimace. "Oh, um not Harry then? Here, lets pull out the yearbook and go down the list! Oh I love doing this with Pavarti, we rate all the blokes in the school, its such good fun."

I felt like I was studying in Hagrid's "Care and Keeping" class, studying a new species. All this girly stuff was so foreign to me. It was kind of exciting! "Sure, let's do that." Lavender squealed with anticipation and yanked the book from the bookcase. The pages rolled themselves to our year and we began the process.

Forever and a day later we had made it through every boy. With a bit of remorse at first, I had begun tearing apart each boy into good and bad categories. There were many more bad than good, and I felt a bit disappointed. In my mind I had compared each one to Ron, and none could match up.

Oddly enough, when we came to Ron's name, Lavender's finger lingered over his picture, but she skipped over discussing him. A slight pang of jealousy shot through me at this but I pushed it away. Lavender Brown with Ron? It didn't seem like a possibility.

"Hmm, well Hermione. Seems to me you have a taste for older men anyways. You were sweet on that gorgey Viktor Krum, weren't you?" I blushed, and she continued. "Let's look up a grade." The book flipped itself to the older boys. "Oh… what about George or Fred Weasley?"

"They aren't in school anymore, remember?" My face was now burning. The thought of dating one of Ron's brothers had sent me into a frenzy of embarrassment.

"Yes, but they own that amazing business, they must be rolling in money, think of all the giftys you could get! Oh it's brilliant! See? You're blushing, of course you like them! Hmmm now, which one shall we choose…"

"Lavender, when am I going to see them to pursue them?" I was trying to shake this whole silly idea from her head, but that was becoming hard since it was suddenly seeming appealing to me. _Jealousy is the key! What better way to make someone jealous than to date their own brother. That way, Ron would know for sure that I had a new boyfriend and become mad with jealousy!_

"Rumor has it, the two bought a new shop in Hogsmead! We'll take your new look to them on our next trip. They'll be falling over you for sure! Now, to decide which one to go after…" Lavender kept going on about the finer points of each twin, but my mind had started to wander. It seemed like a brilliant idea, so why did I have such an uneasy feeling in my stomach?

**Bad idea Hermione… bad bad idea. Lol, oh I love it! Writing is almost as fun as reading, because even I don't know what's gonna happen next! R/R, and sorry for the long wait, but I was in such a daze after GOF movie.. wasn't it AWESOME? Too bad for the sad Ron/Hermione moments though….**


	8. Hogsmead!

**Hogsmead!**

**Ron:**

"Harry, come on! If we wait, all the good stuff is going to be gone!" I was rushing towards Fred and George's brand new store in Hogsmead. They had opened the new store specifically for students, so it had new products masked especially to bring into Hogwarts without a trace. I wanted a chocolate quill (a variation of the sugar quills) and a very special item that George had promised to hold for me. I didn't trust him to wait that long for me before selling it to the nearest flirtatious girl, so I was in quite a hurry!

**Hermione:**

Lavender and I had just entered Fred and George's marvelous new shop. It was amazing! I glanced around at the selection of Double Task Charms. Rows of brightly colored spectacles hung on a rack with a tag hanging off the lenses. _Need to write two essays at once? Need to read two books before class? This charm is the procrastinators best friend! _ Not that I was a procrastinator, but it would be nice to be able to read her assigned reading and re-read _Hogwarts, A History_ at the same time. Lavender pulled me away, however, squealing something quite hard to understand. "What are you going on and on about?"

**Ron:**

The store was pure brilliance! I was quite impressed with my twin brothers, who had previously never invoked any sort of feeling beyond annoyance in me. I glanced over at Lavender Brown shrieking something to Hermione. I frowned for a moment. Since when were they friends? Lavender always rather got on my nerves, flighty and quite irritating. Hermione was acting really strange lately. Which reminded me….

"Hey Ron! Come get your item before I decide you aren't fit to own one of my genius products." Fred called me over to the busy cashier's counter. He handed over a small package wrapped in plain brown parchment. "Keep this hidden, I'm not quite sure if this is legal inside Hogwarts… ya know, cheating and all. Speaking of… what are you using this for anyways?"

"Never mind Fred. Er, um thanks, good luck with the shop." _If you only knew, you'd tease me without mercy!_ I turned to leave, and that's when I noticed the most peculiar sight of the entire day. My heart dropped to the floor.

**Hermione**:

"I _said_, there's George! Now's your chance at love! Oh, this is so much fun!" Lavender squealed again, clearer but still just as annoying as before. I rolled my eyes, but at the same time butterflies formed in my stomach. Was I really going to do this? I gazed toward the cashier's counter and noticed Ron talking to Fred. Now was my chance. I sauntered over to the counter, emphasizing the shake of my hips as Lavender often did. I leaned over the counter and gave a sultry glance at George. My newly liquid-lined eyes caught his attention, and he walked over.

"Wow, 'Mione, all grown-up have we?"

"Thanks for noticing." I gave a forced giggle that churned my stomach with annoyance at my own girly move. "The chocolate quills are a bit outta reach..mind helping a girl out?" And with that, I sealed the deal with a sickeningly-sweet eyelash bat. I had officially become a Lavender clone.

**Ron:**

"Whoa… um is that Hermione throwing herself all over George over there?" Fred caught my arm and nodded George's way. "Blimey, she got HOT! If I weren't with Angie I would take a turn at that…"

I turned to my brother with a red face and growled, "Lay off."

"Oh…. I get it! You've got a thing for lil' miss Granger over there. Don't blame you, she's turned into quite the swan compared to her ugly-duckling days.."

"What? No. I don't have a thing for her. She's my mate, is all. Just leave her be."

Fred looked at me with a shocking bit of sympathy in his eyes. "Sure thing. Want me to tell George to lay off your.. er.. friend?"

"No… well…. No, just leave it." And with that I spun around on my heal and left the store, the door slamming a bit hard behind me.

**Hermione:**

I jumped as the door to the shop suddenly closed with a startling crash. I noticed Ron was gone, and an unsettling feeling rest itself upon me. I shook it off and turned back to George. "So you said Friday night? Sure thing, I'll meet you down by Hagrid's hut and we can slip away from there. Can't wait."

**Don't hate me! It will turn out good soon, don't worry. I can't wait to get to some Ron/Hermione action, so you won't have to wait much longer. Besides, by request, I left out any and all Lavender/Ron action. I even added a lil' criticism of her on Ron's part. Ha!**


	9. Hermione 4

**Hermione POV**

_How do I get myself into these situations? _I thought, as I stared awkwardly across the table of a cute pizzeria in Hogsmead. George seemed a bit fidgety himself, casting glances over my shoulder rather than right at me.

"So, how's the business going?" I threw out a random question, immediately regretting it. So blah, so obvious, so boring. I never had this problem talking to Ron. _Sigh._

_­_"Erm, its going ok. It's a lot better than spending all day studying like I used to.. ok well like I was supposed to." I blushed at this, thinking about all the studying I liked to do. George took the hint quickly. "Oh, not that there is anything wrong with that." He lowered his eyes to the table and the unsettling silence was between us again.

We both looked up at each other at the same time. George's eyes wandered again over my shoulder, and I studied him for a moment. I could see bits of Ron in him, but George was a bit shorter, with a rounder face. Ron had grown at least an inch and a half above his older twin siblings. He also had a shorter nose than Ron's. His face wasn't as chiseled, no sign of the high cheekbones that made me melt. And yet, there was his pale skin, his scattered freckles, and his blue blue eyes. My stomach jumped, but settled when I realized they weren't Ron's eyes I was gazing into, they were George's. I suddenly felt horrible for this whole charade.

"George—"

"Hermione—"

We both blurted out at the same time.

A blush spread across George's cheeks. "Um, listen, before you go on, I have a confession." ­_Oh bloody hell, he's going to say he likes me, what do I do?_ "You might hate me for this, but I just feel too bad pretending anymore, you're such a nice girl." _Wait, what? _

"I only asked you out to—"

"to make someone jealous!" I finished his sentence, piecing together the frequent glances behind me and the sudden confession.

I twisted around in my chair to see a strikingly beautiful blonde sitting with another boy. She looked familiar and I thought back to when I was flirting with George at the store. I slightly recalled him helping her out before talking to me. I looked back at George with wide eyes, only to see sadness in his.

"Oh George, you don't even know!" I started laughing hysterically, much differently from the girly giggle before. Much more like me. I was completely relieved. "I was doing the same." His eyes lit up.

"Oh, 'Mione, that makes me feel so much better. So, who's the lucky bloke?"

I blushed profusely, and lowered my eyes. "I can't say.."

"Oh come on, who am I gonna tell? I don't even go to Hogwarts anymore, so I never see anyone from there except Angie, Harry, Ginny, and…." His eyes widened and I noticed a glimmer of mischief. "…and RON!" He burst into a grin.

"Please, don't say a word!" I pleaded with George. His grin widened, but he looked very sincere.

"I promise. But Hermione, this isn't the way to get to Ron. He's so thick, he won't even realize this whole scam is for him."

"Well then, what do you suggest?"

"I have an idea…" And suddenly I felt much better, I had traded up from ditzy Lavender working on my side, to the master of scheming—George Weasley.

**Sudden burst of inspiration at midnight…. My writers block has disappeared today! Plus, I couldn't go to bed without resolving the predicament Hermione has gotten herself into. This story may end within the next coupla chapters… tear! but who knows, perhaps there will be a sequel. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I really enjoy them ahem (keep em coming!)**


	10. Ron 4

The common room seemed dim and annoyingly quiet as I sat sulking on the love-seat. Psh, love…. What the bloody hell did I think I needed love for. Love betrayed me, and for my blimey brother! I stared at the package Fred had handed me earlier that day. I tore open the paper and stared at the contents.

A small round object, the size of one Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Bean lay amongst a dish filled with the candy. It was magically repellant of anyone who tried to eat it, so it could fulfill its duty. I had thought it brilliant, perfect for carrying out a plan I'd come up with just weeks ago. I had been so excited. Sod it all….

I set the package down on a table quickly when I heard the door open. I was expecting Harry, but instead I got…

"Won won! There you are you devil!" _Won won? What the hell…._

"Um, Hi Lavender, what's up?"

"Did you hear the great news? Hermione and your brother are a couple! Well, not officially but they are on a date right this moment. And to think, I always thought you would get together with Granger. Well, I can't say that I'm disappointed. That leaves more of you for me!" She gave me he most annoying wink, and I had to fight the urge to blatantly roll my eyes.

"Great… just great." I didn't even try to feign enthusiasm.

Just then, as if my luck weren't already horrible with the Amazing Brainless Wonder showing up, in walked my backstabbing brother and Hermione. She looked gorgeous, of course, and I felt as if I was going to visibly turn green with envy.

I saw George whisper to Hermione and nod my way. Her sparkling smile broadened. Ok, this was enough to make me ill. I had to get out of there.

"Hi Ron, leaving are you?" Hermione asked, in her new (not improved) girly, sugary-sweet voice.

I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eyes, so I stared at the floor as I answered. "Er, yea, g'night."

I didn't think I could feel anymore low, but at the moment I left those two alone in the room together, I felt lower than the slugs I had belched so long ago. For Hermione. Everything is for Hermione…. _Sigh._ What was I going to do?


	11. Hermione 5 short but sweet!

On the way back to Hogwarts, George had lain out his brilliant plan. Honestly, with such cleverness in his family, I wonder how Ron can be so thick sometimes!

Apparently Ron had ordered a special object from the Weasley twins. It was a tiny magical microphone that transmitted the signal directly to the owners mind. The twins had come up with the idea while listening to their father rant on about his latest Muggle fascination, microphone bugs.

Ron claimed he was going to put it in the common room and use it to spy on the girls and see if they said anything about him. Fred and George knew that by girls, he had meant Hermione. I had blushed fiercely when he told me that part.

Anyways, George knew that the magical microphone was implanted in a candy dish filled with Bernie Bott's Beans. We entered the common room together, and I noticed Ron sitting on the love-seat with Lavender. I could feel the jealousy rising and I worked to stay calm. _Was I too late? Had Ron moved on?_

Ron stood up quickly, and shoved his hand in his pockets. He stared at the floor as he walked by. "Hi Ron, leaving are you?" In my attempt to hide my jealousy, my voice raised two whole octives. Ick, I sounded like Lavender.

"Er, yea, g'night." His face looked absolutely heartbreaking as he walked from the room. At that moment I realized that Lavender meant nothing to him, and my heart burst forward. He thought me and George were coming in the common room for an after date snog or something! I had to set things right.

"Ahem, Lavender… a little privacy?" Lavender looked up at me with slight envy in her eyes.

"Oh fine, you get all the fun…" She huffed off, probably to go find Seamus or someone to flirt with.

"Ready then? I just have to say the incantation to turn the microphone on, and Ron will hear every word we say. **_ Escucho Escondido!"_**

**Let the games begin….**


	12. Ron 5 aka WHAT?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all... no matter how much I wish I did...**

All I felt was a dull pain deep in my chest as I walked into the boys' dormitory and dramatically flung myself upon my bed. Harry looked up from his Potions: Year Six book and gave me an odd look.

"What's your problem?" Oh yea, great best friend. I leaned up on my elbows and gave him an irritated look.

"Girls," I sighed, and flopped back down, staring towards the ceiling. I felt absolutely miserable.

"Just forget about 'em mate, if I were you…." But Harry's words were suddenly drowned out by the sudden appearance of a voice inside my head. The magical microphone! It must have been turned on some how in the common room. That would mean the male voice in my head would be….

"Shhhh!" I needed Harry to shut up for just a bloody minute so I could eavesdrop on George and Hermione! But Harry being Harry…

"Well fine if you don't want my advice. But really Ron, all I'm saying is…"

"Will you just shut up for a moment you git!"

Harry shot me an ugly glare, but it was no matter to me. I was too interested in what was going on inside of my head.

_"So, Hermione… you look absolutely gorgeous tonight."_

_Giggle, giggle. "Why thank you George." **Gag…**_

_"In fact, Hermione, I've always thought you were beautiful. I've had a thing for you ever since you first came to Hogwarts." **Huh?**_

_"Oh wow George, I never knew!"_

_"Hermione, I think I'm in love with you." **What?**_

_"Oh George…."_

_"I've been waiting for the right time to ask you this…" Sounds of shuffling, and then brief silence. "Will you marry me?" **WHAT?**_

I don't quite remember what happened next, it was all a blur as I bolted out of the room and sprinted wildly towards the common room. I flung open the door and with a quite insane look in my eyes, yelled at the top of my lungs.

"DON'T DO IT HERMIONE! DON'T DO IT!"

**A/N: He he he…. I'm evil. Don't worry, I will update SOON, I have it all written out!  
I just think you could do for a lil' cliffhanger. Keeps you on your toes, ha ha!**


	13. Hermione 6 aka And so it ends

"Hermione, will you marry me?" George proposed in a quite serious voice, but with a much less serious face. With great haste, he whipped out his wand and tapped the candy dish three times to turn off the magical microphone. He then proceeded to burst out laughing. I laughed along with good measure.

George's eyes filled with tears of hysteria, and he held his stomach in visible pain. Then, he slid off the love-seat we were on, and started to roll upon the ground from laughter.

"Well… its not THAT funny. Sheesh, you'd think that you were proposing to Snape or something, the way you're getting amusement out of this." I was mildly offended for just a moment about the sudden outburst, when an even more startling occurrence burst through the door.

"DON'T DO IT HERMIONE! DON'T DO IT!"

Ron's usually sparkling blue eyes looked like they were lit on fire with urgency. His face was beet red, although it was hard to tell whether it was because of anger or sheer exhaustion. He looked like he had ran all the way to the common room in less than one second.

Ron crouched over, his hands on his knees. He huffed and puffed for a moment before lifting his head and narrowing his eyes at George.

George, in the meanwhile has placed himself (unknowingly) in an unfortunate position. He had heard the outburst and raised himself up from his rolling position onto one knee (_one knee! What was he thinking?)_ to see what the commotion was about.

"I will KILL YOU!" George's eyes widened as he realized how he looked bent on one knee right next to me. This was NOT part of the plan! Ron burst forth, newly energized, and tackled George back to the ground.

"Ron! Ron WAIT!" I tried to pry him off of poor George as he started to turn red from Ron's firm grasp around his throat. "RON! It's not what you think!"

Ron released his grip and looked up at my pleading face. "Oh yea? Did he or did he not just propose to you?"

"Well yea but.." Oops, wrong choice of words.

Ron, in a fit of rage, tried to regain his grasp on George's throat, but George flipped him over and held him down with one arm. Ron struggled underneath George's strong grasp.

"Just listen a minute you great git!" George yelled in Ron's face, and looked up at me for help.

"Listen Ron, we knew you were listening! It was all a part of the plan. You see, I was only trying to make you jealous by flirting with boys and going on a date with George—"

"Jealous? Me?" Ron's face became even redder.

"Yes yes, now just listen!" I had to admit, I was nervous as hell to explain this whole ploy. I was afraid I had just blown my chance with Ron for good.

"When we made this plan, we knew it had to be an outrageous conversation—like a marriage proposal—for you to hear, in order to get you really jealous. Well, that was all George's idea actually. He said that you would never see through my little flirting attempts.

"In fact, at first I had Lavender helping me to find boys to flirt with," Ron's rose wrinkled in disgust at Lavender's name, and I felt a stab of satisfaction. "and that's how I ended up on the date with George."

"It was there that we both learned we were using each other to make another person jealous." Ron shot a glare at his brother, and again I felt even better.

"George figured out that it was YOU who I was trying to make jealous, YOU who I truly liked,"

"Me?" Ron looked up at me and suddenly my nerves were replaced with thousands of butterflies inside of my stomach.

"Yes, so he told me we needed an outrageously big plan to get you to become jealous, that you were too thick to see what I was trying to do. You see, I knew you were thick, but not that you were THIS thick…"

"Me?" Ron had stood up now, and was moving closer.

"Er, um yea…" He took a step closer and suddenly I could feel myself move towards him as well. He had a bewildered look on his face, as if he wasn't quite sure what he was doing, when suddenly—

His lips were upon mine. My eyes dreamily closed and I leaned into his embrace.

His hands moved up and covered my cheeks, as he cradled my head gently.

My world all seemed to melt into this brief, soft, wonderful kiss.

In short, it was bloody brilliant!

I broke off and gazed with starry eyes into the clearest blue eyes I'd ever seen. "What just happened here?"

"Jeez Hermione, I knew you were thick, but I didn't know you were THAT thick." Ron grinned down at me, and I suddenly knew that everything was going to be different from this moment on.

**And so it ends. Tear! I hope it ended the way my faithful readers would like it to; I really hope no one is disappointed! All I know is that any ending that ends with some R/Hr smoochin' is ok by me! Well, it's been fun…. A MILLION THANK YOUS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Perhaps there will be a sequel, we shall see! Ta Ta!**


	14. Author's Note

**A/N: Hi everyone! I have decided to write a sequel! It wont be for a couple of weeks though, because most of my waking hour is devoted to studying for finals. I just wanted to let you all know, so you don't give up hope on me! Thanks again for your wonderful reviews.**


End file.
